onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Fight for Your Cub/2017
Support gathering was 8.18 12:00 ~ 8.23 12:00, people's support was 8.23~9.15, 12:00-13:00 and 20:00-21:00 daily, and showdown was 9.16~9.17, 12:00-13:00 and 20:00-22:00 daily Support Gathering Rules # When support gathering begins, players level >=30 can tap on the paper man in the courtyard to enter support interface, and choose your one true shikigami to support and join their support ryou. Each ryou has a limit of 200k members. (you can change your one true shikigami during this period) # Sama can interact with other peers in the support ryou, and see their information (which is pertinent in the next part of event). # On the popularity board, you can see the number of people supporting each shikigami, and the ranking of popularity (which is pertinent in the next part of event). People's Support Rules # When event begins, it can be entered through tapping on their one true shikigami in the courtyard. # Sama can achieve victory in battle to increase points and get shikigami orders. If they lose, they will lose points but not lose shikigami orders. Several wins in a row will give more shikigami orders. # The number of points decides the battle rank. The number of shikigami orders decides the in-ryou ranking. Getting shikigami orders will increase the ryou's total orders, which raises the ryou's ranking. # When the ranking event ends, rewards will be passed out depending on the battle rank and in-ryou rank. #The first 10 onmyouji on the Record of Fame will receive a **physical** prize made of **solid gold**: "gold daruma" set Support Showdown Rules # In the previous part, all onmyouji ranked top 100 in-ryou (based on orders) will enter this part of the competition. # This part of the competition will have showdowns take place under new, special arena rules. # When this part begins, ryou total orders will be reset to 0. # After the top 100 onmyouji of each ryou duke it out, the total order number that everyone earned in this portion for their ryou will determine the order ranking of the ryou against each ryou, which determines the rewards. # At the end of the support showdown, those listed below will get the **physical** prize: daruma egg box set #* The top 100 members in the top 3 ryou #* The top 10 members in the other ryou. # Additionally, the ryou bureau will design **new skins** for the shikigami of the top 3 support ryou. Prize List Support Gathering Gathering rewards When total supporters reach certain milestones, everyone will get the rewards. Sharing rewards The first-time share in the event's share interface gives current world amulet. People's Support Portion (Battle) Rewards for each battle * Points - calculated depending on ladder points. * Shikigami orders - calculated depending on rank, not reduced on loss. * In a winning streak, extra orders are given. Daily first win, 3 win streak rewards Reaching these objectives will give rewards. Accumulated wins rewards Reaching these objectives will give rewards. Accumulated orders rewards Reaching these objectives will give support ornaments which shows besides your messages in chat. People's Support Portion (End) Rank and Record of Fame rewards At the end, rewards are given based on rank. Of these, the top 500 onmyouji will be included in the Record of Fame, with chance to get very rare rewards. Top 10 onmyouji based on points in Record of Fame will get valuable physical item made from gold: "gold daruma" set. In-ryou top 100 rewards At the end, the top 100 members in each ryou gets 300 beads. Support ryou ranking rewards At the end, ryou will be ranked based on each ryou's shikigami orders. The top 30 support ryou will get **tens of millions of beads**. When distributing beads, they will be given depending on how much the members with 300 orders contributed to the orders count (max of 2000). The members in the ryou ranked 31 + above with 300 orders will get 50 beads. Support Showdown Portion (End) At the end of event, the ryou will be ranked by the orders earned in this portion. All members of the top 10 ryou will get large amount of beads as rewards. The below members will get the physical item reward: daruma egg box set. * the top 100 members in the top 3 ryou. * the top 10 members in the remaining ryou. The ryou bureau will design new skins for the shikigami of top 3 support ryou. Events Announcementhttps://weibo.com/5896401674/FhyU0wfHQ 最近的平安京有点奇怪，晴明大人的扇面上新写上了 LOVELOVE； 神乐的小金鱼下挂了一堆式神小吊饰；博雅大人弓箭的羽毛也换了样子； 就连八百比丘尼大人都在角落里练着WOTA艺！ 其实这一切是因为“集结！为崽而战” 式神应援活动即将上线啦！ 8月18日中午12：00即将开启本命式神的选定！ ↓↓↓戳这里了解活动更多内容！ https://yys.163.com/2017/match/ Incidenthttps://weibo.com/5896401674/FhEOrp63b 亲爱的阴阳师大人： 由于各位阿爸阿妈的热情超出了寮办的想象，导致数据延迟卡顿。目前寮办暂时关闭了应援入口，给各位阿爸阿妈造成了困扰，我们对此深表歉意。 寮办正在紧急处理中，将在处理完毕后第一时间重新开放并邮件通知到大家，请各位大人稍安勿躁。希望各位阴阳师大人可以继续关注“为崽而战”活动，支持自己喜欢的式神。 再次表示万分抱歉，请求各位大人的谅解 集结速递https://weibo.com/5896401674/FhQGl9DNthttps://weibo.com/5896401674/Fi9w1h20M Daily reports on those joining into the ryo. Order is:https://weibo.com/5896401674/FhQGl9DNt # Ibaraki # Otengu # Yoto # Ubume # Susabihttps://weibo.com/5896401674/FhIvUrebF # Shuten # Higanhttps://weibo.com/5896401674/FhRVm4xuD # Ren # Kaguya # Aoandon # Kuro Doji # Kyuketsu 一句话我崽 #分享你所在寮的应援板子上的热门留言吧。https://weibo.com/5896401674/FhJ3ssrN9 #式神的哪句台词让你印象最深刻？https://weibo.com/5896401674/FhSnIdO0r #如果用一首歌形容一位式神？https://weibo.com/5896401674/FikIys03F #非酋进度条终于实装，还记得在你的非酋之路上半路杀出的那个TA吗？https://weibo.com/5896401674/FiuaOEnwJ #今天聊聊“别人家的崽”~你最喜欢借用好友家的哪个协战式神？自己又把哪个式神设置为协战式神？https://weibo.com/5896401674/FiN5DDsym （扫地工将从参与互动的阴阳师大人中选取一位送上礼物达摩盒蛋套装*1） Tipshttps://weibo.com/5896401674/FiprSwoHL 8月23日12时，《阴阳师》手游“集结！为崽而战”全民应援阶段开启！ 8月23日-9月15日，每天12:00-13:00，20:00-21:30 参与应援活动将瓜分勾玉奖池、解锁专属挂件，还有机会进入对决阶段，抱回达摩奖励、为式神赢得专属皮肤！ 扫地工带来参与全民应援阶段的贴心小纸条，戳↓ 请各位大人努力为崽而战吧！ 应援战报 Daily reports. #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FiySyj8Gh #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FiIl1aHlI #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FjjY9cL4Z #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FjCRBlUY6 #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FjMglrcyF #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FkeuRjMNe #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FknZ9mMoh #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FkGTRk5VD #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FkQ9c4Y32 #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FlilDq4ms #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FlrF966wb #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FlBRUlJ8w #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FlKU0hUQ7 #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FlYhfhPjw 《阴阳师》主播招募赛开启https://weibo.com/5896401674/FjwxR5zUO 为崽而战热烈应援中！新功能全民直播也已于今日上线，呼唤大人你的参与~ 同时，CC直播《阴阳师》主播招募计划第一弹开启啦！ 24小时达摩大作战https://weibo.com/5896401674/FlO0k2gHm 胖胖的达摩能够带来福运，是阴阳师大人最喜欢的礼物~寮办新出炉了发家致富必备金达摩套装，速速来围观~！ “集结！为崽而战”全民应援阶段明晚正式结算后，集结名士录积分排名前10的阴阳师大人，将获得寮办特别准备的超级奖励：“金达摩”套装！是由黄金打造的超珍贵周边哦~( •̀ω•́ )✧ 转发并评论猜猜哪位名士会抱走豪华的金达摩套装吧(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ 准确猜中进入最终名士录前十的名士游戏ID+服务器+具体排名名次的阴阳师大人，扫地工将从中选出5位送上精美的达摩盒蛋套装！竞猜活动截止9月15日20:00。 一起来分享达摩摇摇晃晃带来的福气吧~ 此外，全民应援的亿万勾玉奖励也在等着各位大人！一起为崽而迎接最终的决战吧！ 应援对决开战https://weibo.com/5896401674/Fm3GA6zU9 《阴阳师》手游“集结！为崽而战”最后的对决阶段来临！ 9月16日-17日，每天的12:00-13:00，20:00-22:00，各应援寮前100名阴阳师大人将捉对切磋，为全寮赚得奖励，为式神赢取皮肤！给大佬递火，为崽而战！ 扫地工带来贴心参战&观战小纸条，戳↓ 对决战报 转发战报，掉落达摩抱枕 #https://weibo.com/5896401674/Fm4qJl3br #https://weibo.com/5896401674/Fm7UrDO84 #https://weibo.com/5896401674/FmdG5nHZz #https://weibo.com/5896401674/Fmh72w1j1 优胜式神专属皮肤情报 # Otenguhttps://weibo.com/5896401674/FpUDQCfls # Ibarakihttps://weibo.com/5896401674/Fscja75ZZ # Kaguyahttps://weibo.com/5896401674/FwLzsmbMq References